It is a common practice for people to use a scarf, ribbon or some other decorative material to ornament an outfit. Such decorative elements are made of various fabrics and are decorated with various prints, colors and patterns. Certain rules of fashion dictate that a particular decorative element will not go with every outfit. Some colors, styles and fabrics just do not look acceptable together.
A common problem encountered in using a scarf or ribbon to ornament an outfit is that they are not easy to use. It is difficult to learn how to fold and attach a scarf to an outfit in an appropriate manner to provide an attractive appearance. Several video tapes and brochures have been developed in an attempt to teach people various techniques to use a scarf to ornament an outfit. These techniques are not easy and if not done properly, may not result in an attractive appearance. Additionally, a scarf or ribbon may not stay fixed in place once attached.
There are several other problems with using a scarf, ribbon or other decorative fabric to ornament an outfit or hair. For example, such a decorative element may be tied in a user's hair to form, for example, a decorative bow. Unfortunately, a decorative element may easily loosen and fall out of the user's hair. Additionally, decorative elements are available in various shapes and sizes. Not all such decorative elements operate the same.
A typical hair bow incorporates some type of decorative fabric element. The decorative fabric element may be attached to the bow by glue, string, thread or the like such that the decorative fabric element may be destroyed if it is removed from the bow. Additionally, the decorative fabric element may be a scarf that is cut to a particular shape to create a desired look. Because the decorative fabric element may be cut, sewn, glued etc., it may not be removed and used in a different application without destroying the fabric element.